


Never/Always

by VenusianLullaby



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, some angst (I guess)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Devil You Know. Elias's thoughts after Anthony's death/Anthony's thought after his own death. Anthony is still at Carl's side as a guardian-angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never

Good-old Brighton Beach will never be the same again. Never. Because _he's_ gone – the man I cared about more than anything else.

_Anthony._

He died protecting me. Now I have to make sure Dominic will pay for this. _Even if I had to die myself._

I knew – we both knew – that day may come, sooner or later. But it doesn't mean I can forget about it and let him go so easily. How could you possibly forget the one that had your back since you've met, the man that always was there for you, the man with whom you went through thick and thin? Who'd rather die than betray you?

_I will never forget you, Anthony. Never. Not in a million years._

My people are loyal to me. That's my strength. Well, of course, some people who supposed to be at my side now at Dominic's, but if they betrayed me, they will betray him – that's for sure. Unfortunately, Dominic can't understand that. 

“The Brotherhood”...it is nothing but a pathetic gang name. And don't we all know that such names only exist if there's nothing behind that name?

People like Dominic should watch who they are crossing.

He will pay for what happened to Anthony.

_Even if the whole galaxy will burn – I don't care._

And I know exactly that Anthony would've supported me right now.

 


	2. Always

Do what you think is right, Boss. Don't let anyone and anything get in your way. Avenge me. This bastard should burn.

I know you cannot hear me, but deep inside you can feel that I'm still here, having your back even after my death.

Are you really thought I can let you go? Oh, no, not a chance.

_I will always be here, Boss. Even if you can't see me. Always._

I promised that I will be with you forever, remember?

I can only imagine how you're feeling right now. Honestly, I fell terrible too. Standing right behind you, watching you suffering and there's nothing I can do. Absolutely nothing. Damn, it's impossible for me even hug you anymore...

I hope you will remember all the good thing that happened between us.

I hope that I I hope that you'll be dreaming about me for a long time, so you will not forget my face so soon.

I hope that you know that you were the most important man in my life.

_As the Romans said: “Morior invictus”_

_I die unconquered._

_I will live while you remember me._

_And even death can't do us part._

I hope one day we will meet again. No, not like that _– I know_ we will meet again.

_I will always be your Anthony. And you will always be my Boss._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man, I don't know why I've never posted it before. I had this fic written and translated since September.


End file.
